Blackfire's Destiny
by lunar silver
Summary: Blackfire starts to realize she does care for her family
1. Surprise

AN) hello this is my first story i wrote the idea but without Redneckninja07 help i would not be able to put it up

Disclaimer i don't own the teen titans

Blackfire awakened to a peaceful morning next to her husband Gurglesquelch. She felt remorse at the fact that she married this creature. During the years after their marriage, she was constantly reminded of the fact that she was forced to marry this being. This particular morning was a turning point in her life. But not in the way she expected it to be. She told herself that it was the morning that she would leave Gurglesquelch and return to Earth. Always trying to find a way to get revenge on her sister for thwarting her plans. As she left her room, she noticed that her husband was in the kitchen. She was surprised. She was usually the one to cook. Not Gurglesquelch. She also noticed her 4 children playing throughout the house. In any sense it was a great day, but all Blackfire could think was how she was going to tell her husband about her departure. She felt slight guilt at the way she was going to leave, but could only watch as Gurglesquelch placed a plate that seemed especially made for her on the table. He then started to speak to her in his native language: (AN- translations will be added after the words in parentheses.)

"Gurgle, squee, squelch, gurgle" (I'm sorry, dear Blackfire, for the way I've forced you to marry me.)

"Squeal, Scree, Gurgle, Gulp"(but i have realized that i really love you, and you are more precious than all of the Zentarien Moon Diamonds in all of the universe.)

At that, Blackfire was startled into silence. She couldn't think. No one had ever said anything like that to her in all of her life. Gurglesquelch wasn't finished.

"Scree, Scurl, Squlch, Pluu." (I supported you throughout the pregnancy of our beautiful children, but I understand if you want to leave.)

"Squeal, Spurt, Squlch, Blurr."(I never meant to limit you in your life, but, in truth, the kids have grown to love you. I have grown to worship your presence.)

"Squee, Gurg, Belch, Muurp."(I made this breakfast to show you that I care for you more than you could believe, but I won't hold you here any longer)

With that, Blackfire's life changed forever. She realized her wrongdoing, and her true feelings for Gurglesquelch. But just as she was about to to tell him her opinion, the door was blown off of its hinges. Three figures ran into the room, looking menacing with laser rifles and combat armor. They aimed their weapons at Blackfire, but when they fired, it wasn't Blackfire they hit. Gurglesquelch had leaped into the patch of the lasers. Blackfire screamed, and ran to him. She started yelling about how she truly loved him, but at that point, he was unconscious. Thinking he was dead, she went into a rampage, taking out all of the men. She didn't notice one walk in the door behind her and shoot her with one of the lasers. As she went down, she thought she heard one of them say:

"Can't believe THE Blackfire has gone soft."

"Common, Slade is waiting for us on Earth."

Blackfire vaguely remembered the Teen Titans mentioning him, but that was the last thing she thought as she passed out.


	2. Redemption

AN) forgot to mention that Redneckninja did the writing i just came up with the idea

Disclaimer i do not own teen titans

Blackfire awakens. She has no idea where she is. Thinking only about what had happened during the day before. She had finally realized that she loved her husband and her kids with all of her heart. She raises her head to survey her surroundings. Amazingly, she wasn't strapped to anything and the door looked fragile enough to break. She broke through the door with ease, and started looking for a ship to take to Earth. While she didn't want to, she had to visit the Teen Titans. They were the only ones who could figure out where her family was. She had to go through about 5 guards, but was able to make it to an escape shuttle. Flying to Earth, she thought of the time she had spent with her family. And while it wasn't the most ideal lifestyle to her liking, she felt... Content. If only she had realized it before. When she entered Earths atmosphere, she started to notice her energy was waning significantly. She barely made it to the Titans Tower, and with the last of her energy, knocked on the door. Who else would open it than her sister. She only had enough strength to say before passing out:

"Help Me."

She opened her eyes. She realized where she was and struggled to get up. The sudden movement brought more fatigue, as well as alerted Robin to her awakening. He started to ask what ha happened to her, but noticed she wasn't fully conscious.

"Slade, I'm going to beat you to a pulp... Release my family..."

With that, she trailed back into unconsciousness. When she next awoke, she was capable of sitting up. Robin came to her aid, and started to ask her what had happened:

"I never expected to see you here again. What happened to you? And why did you mention Slade's name in your sleep?"

"It happened yesterday. Some of Slade's men came, and were trying to capture me. But my husband jumped in the way. The mercenaries ended up capturing me, but I escaped and came here. I need your help to get my family back."

Robin noticed Blackfire show a slight twinge of sadness, and realized she was actually telling the truth. He decided to talk to the team. It would kill two birds with one stone. First, Blackfire would get her family back, and they would be able to confront Slade.

"Okay, we'll do it, but only if you go back home afterwards. While you may be turning a new leaf, what you did to us will take time to get over especially starfire after that babysitting attempt."

"Fine, yes, I agree. Can we please hurry? I don't want them to hurt my family more than they probably already have."

With that, the group started the search for Slade. Blackfire went with her sister, Beast Boy went with Raven, and Robin went with Cyborg. Each had a specific area of awareness. Blackfire and Starfire were the ones to find Slade's hideout, down at the pier. Blackfire was filled with rage, and stormed her way into the hideout, not waiting for instructions. Crashing through every room, she managed to find her husband, and kids, but didn't notice Slade behind her with a shock device. He trapped her next to her husband, and left to confront the Teen Titans.

"Hello, Robin. Nice to see you working together. We could have had the world, but you kept choosing your incessant friends over my teachings. For this, you will pay."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. Clicking the button, thousands of robots came filing out of the woodwork. It was then they noticed Blackfire's absence.

"What have you done to my sister?"

"Why, dear Starfire, I just reunited her with her dear family."

He pulled out a mini vid screen. On it showed Blackfire, and her family chained to the wall. Blackfire was struggling in her bonds, and, to Slade's disappointment, broke free. She stormed through the building and shot at Slade like a bullet. Slade dodge her attack, and threw down smoke pellets.

"Time for us to part ways again. I hope that you won't miss me to much Robin."

The team freed Blackfire's family, and her children all shouted:

"Mommy! Mommy!"

This was when Blackfire realized she had the perfect life to live. A family who loved her for who she was, and a change in attitude towards others. With this, she told the Titans that she has seen her ways, and vowed to change for the better.

"Now that I know someone loves me for who I am, I feel content with life. I don't think I will try to take anyone's life, especially you, sister dear."

With that being said, she flew off with her family in tow, finding the first ship to take her home...


End file.
